Forbidden Love
by Shadeymoonstar
Summary: Two headstrong princesses (Yami's younger sisters) are caught between a VERY difficult choice.........should they stick with their brother or stand by the men they love?Takes place in Ancient Egypt! Lots of pairing *JOINT FIC-shadeykai and silvermoonstar*


.((A/N) this is shadeykai and silvermoonstar bringing you our latest and first joint fic. We hope you like it and that you tell us how much you liked it in a review. This is how it's gonna work, shadeykai writes chappa one and silvermoonstar writes chappa two and so on and so forth. So you probably guessed that I am shadeykai and I want to get to the story so onwards!)  
  
Yami looked at his sisters hopelessly. He shook his head crossing his arms in a defiant stance.  
  
"But Yami! We just want to go for a walk!" a girl with red hair and mahogany streaks whined. Her crimson eyes were identical to those of her sister beside her.  
  
"Yeah, just a walk, why can't we?" the other girl added. She had black hair and purple streaks and her face was a mask of disappointment.  
  
"No, I have guests coming! You can't go!" Yami growled causing his sisters to pout. "Fate, Destiny!"  
  
"You just don't love us," Fate, the girl with red hair, pretended to pout while Destiny, the girl with black hair, crossed her arms and glared at her brother.  
  
"Fate, stop faking and go get ready for Yami's guests," a pretty girl with white hair streaked blue and purple laughed coming up behind the two girls. Yami mouthed a thank you and she just shrugged.  
  
"Be quiet Hikari," Destiny mumbled glaring at Yami still.  
  
"Yeah, the guests are probably just stuck up old people anyway," Fate replied looking at Hikari angrily.  
  
"What are you doing here anyway?" Destiny asked curiosity taking over her anger.  
  
"I am the guest, well one of them anyway. Malik and Isis (Ishizu) are here also. Your brother invited us over," Hikari giggled as the girls faces went from anger and curiosity to amazement.  
  
"They are the guests?" Fate asked looking towards her brother. Yami merely nodded.  
  
"Oh, well lets go get changed then Fate," Destiny went red as she quickly bolted out of the room. Fate was hot on her heels. The two girls split up when they reached a fork in the hallways each heading to their own rooms. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Fate kept running not watching where she was going and ran right into something or someone.  
  
"Watch it!" it was obviously a someone because it spoke to her.  
  
"Well I'm sorry, I was in a hurry," Fate snickered standing up and brushing herself off. She looked down to see that she had probably just bumped into one of the magicians. "Do you need help up?" she asked holding out her hand. He looked up at her and she gasped as her crimson eyes met up with deep blue eyes.  
  
"I'm fine," the magician snarled.  
  
"That's good, I really am sorry!" Fate giggled realizing that he wasn't much older than she was.  
  
"Watch where your going, it might help you from bumping into things," the guy replied angrily.  
  
"I'm Fate, you are?" she asked as he stood up.  
  
"Seto," he answered looking down on the small girl. His eyes widened when he realized that this was a princess. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Destiny ran towards her room turning a sharp corner as she did so. She slipped falling with a resounding bang and groaning in pain.  
  
"Are you ok?" a boy with white hair and chocolate eyes sneered looking at her with contempt.  
  
"Yeah, thanks for your concern, I hope it didn't hurt to care," Destiny growled standing up and glaring at the boy.  
  
"Not to bad," the boy replied shrugging nonchalantly.  
  
"You little jerk!" Destiny screeched stomping her foot angrily.  
  
"I'm taller than you, so does that make you a midget?" the boy smirked as Destiny glowered.  
  
"I don't have time for this asshole!" Destiny huffed glaring at him.  
  
"Well, give me a letter when you do, what's your name? That way we can meet up later," the boy shrugged.  
  
"Jerk! Tell me your name so I can report you to my brother!" Destiny demanded.  
  
"My name is Bakura, you must be Destiny or Fate," he sighed.  
  
"Destiny, how did you know?" She asked answering his question without really realizing it.  
  
"That's nice, well Destiny, you should be more careful," Bakura sneered before walking down the hall.  
  
Destiny watched him go seething with anger before she stormed towards her bedroom slamming the door behind her. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Both girls arrived down at the main hall where Yami and his guests were seated. Destiny was wearing a white dress with only one sleeve. It fell down t her ankles where small black and blue beads hung at her feet. The one sleeve of the dress had extra cloth that came and hung down her back and her front. The bottom of the dress was tight around her hips but loosened around her ankles. A golden belt was draped around her hips and a silver tiara was placed on her head to finish off the outfit.  
  
Fate was clothed in an outfit much like her sisters except that the beads around her ankles were red and blue. She also had a silver tiara and her gold belt. A small slit on her left side came to about the knees of her skirt. Her dress was also white.  
  
"Well, I thought you might have gotten lost," Yami sighed as his sisters sat down. Hikari stifled her giggles as did the twins.  
  
"Hello Malik, Isis, how are you today?" Destiny asked looking at Hikari's older siblings. ((A/N) In this story we decided to make Malik the age he is in the show, the girls are all 15. they do not live under ground yet either. They are good friends of the Pharaoh.)  
  
"Oh were fine," Isis answered smiling warmly at the girls. Malik looked at the girls solemnly and the girls giggled causing Yami to give them a sharp look.  
  
"That's good, Yami, I have a question for you," Fate looked at her older brother curiously.  
  
"What is it?" Yami asked.  
  
"What do you know about the Magician Seto?" Fate asked angrily.  
  
"Oh yes, and the Magician Bakura too!" Destiny added glaring at no one in particular.  
  
"Why do you want to know?" Yami asked sternly.  
  
"Because," the two answered in unison.  
  
"Well, I don't know why you want to know, so you will just have to wait to tell me," Yami sighed summoning the servants. They came with plates of food setting them in front of the diners.  
  
"Fine," Fate sighed. Destiny glowered at her brother wanting so badly to know but also knowing that maybe it was best if she didn't know.  
  
"Now eat, and then you can go for your walk," Yami sighed pointing to the girls plates.  
  
The girls sighed and listened to their brother eating slowly. They were so caught up in their annoyance that they didn't notice two shadows watching them with interest.  
  
((A/N) hey, that's it. R/R) 


End file.
